Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a dehumidifier. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a dehumidifier that can improve the regeneration efficiency and the sanitary property of a moisture-absorbing package to increase the dehumidify effect of the moisture-absorbing package.
Description of Related Art
The currently available moisture-absorbing package comprises an appropriate amount of hygroscopic elements inside for absorbing the moisture from the air via the pores on the surface of the bag, so that the ambient environment containing the moisture-absorbing package could be kept dry. When the hygroscopic elements are saturated with the moisture, user can dry the moisture-absorbing package to regenerate the hygroscopic elements.
The microwave is used for the currently available dry method of the moisture-absorbing package by user. The moisture-absorbing package is put into the microwave and heated to dry for removing the water vapor absorbed by the hygroscopic elements quickly in a short time. The foregoing method is convenient, however, the microwave is mainly used to heat food in a family, and the moisture-absorbing package absorbs not only the moisture from the air but also the bacterial, the fungi, and other dirt. When the moisture-absorbing package is dried by the microwave, the bacterial, the fungi, and other dirt will transform to adhere to the microwave. Then, when the food is heated by the microwave, the bacterial, the fungi, and other dirt will be transformed to adhere to the food, causing the doubt about hygiene. Accordingly, some users expose the moisture-absorbing package to sunlight to dry the moisture-absorbing package. However, the moisture in the air is also absorbed by the moisture-absorbing package when the moisture-absorbing package exposure to sunlight, the process for drying and regeneration is too slow to inefficient.